Comment les Dir en Grey fetent un anniversaire
by Grey Raphael
Summary: Hu, chacun son tours... mais lorsque c'est le jour de votre anniversaire qu'il fallait rester couché... ça fou les boules... Kyo's got balls :P


Fan fiction

Par Xykô

Date : 22/02/2006

Base : Dir en grey et autres Jrocks.

Kyô marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir direction la salle de répétitions des Dir en grey. Il entra et posa autour de lui un regard triste, déçu. Autour de lui s'amassaient instruments et amplis sous une épaisse couche de poussière. Ca faisait bien longtemps que les Diru ne s'étaient pas réunit.

Joyeux anniversaire à toi même Kyô, dans la joie des vacances… La joie…

Dès qu'il eut reprit ses esprit, il se dirigea vers une petite étagère et y saisi son portable. Il l'avait oublié et cherché partout un bon moment..

Malin d'oublier ses affaires… Malin de causer seul dans l'ascenseur.

D'un geste machinal il alluma son portable et consulta ses messages. Rien, personne ne lui avait envoyé de petit mot pour lui rappeler qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Pas même un mot doux de son mamour.

Il se jeta dans sa voiture sans enthousiasme et mis le contacte quand…

_Tilibilipeuuuh…Tilibilipeuuuuh_

Il se pencha pour attrapé son portable sur le siège passager à côté de lui, sans prendre attention au petit sapin parfumé qui se balançait a son rétroviseur. Il se le pris en plein face au passage, senteur de sapin, comme c'est agréable de… 1

Moshi Moshi ?

Kyô ?

Nan son chihuahua…2

Ha c'est toi…

Oui c'est moi…tss…Qu'est ce que tu veux Kao ?

T'es sûr que ça va ?

Mais oui ça va ! Tu veux quoi !

Un truc important… Passe à la maison…

Une lueur d'espoir traversa l'œil droit de Kyô tendit que le gauche surveillait le balancement du sapin parfumé.

A plus Kyô !

A…

_Crick…Tuup… Tuup… Tuup…_

Kyô démarra et pris le chemin vers l'appartement de son leader.

_Toc toc toc…_

Une vois surgit du fond de l'appartement et annonça Kaoru comme arrivant bientôt. Kyô attendit plusieurs minutes, puis finit par s'allumer une cigarette. Il eu tout le temps de la fumer douloureusement, le temps lui pesait. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur…

Salut Kao.

Ouah Kyô !

…

Désolé j'étais aux jokes.3

Ouais… Kyô laissa tomber sa clope sur le carrelage et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon.

Je croyais que c'était le livreur de pizza…

…

Tu l'as pas croisé ?

Non…

Bah entre !

Kao ouvrit plus largement la porte et disparut dans les méandres de ses couloirs. Kyô ramassa son mégots et le déposa dans le plus proche cendrier après avoir fermé la porte.

T'avais un truc de spécial a me dire ? Marmonna Kyô dans sa barbe au milieu du salon.

Ouais ! J'reviens j'ai un truc pour toi ! Et il disparut quelques minutes dans la pièce d'à côté. Plus tard il revint avec un paquet de feuilles à la main.

C'est quoi… ?

Des nouveaux morceaux.. Essai de composer la dessus.

C'est tout ?

Bah…Ouais.

Ha…

…

Bon j'y vais.

A plus tard, tu connais le chemin.

Hn.

Kyô sortit de l'appartement de ce diabolique leader des spasmes au ventre. Ils avaient belle et bien tous oublié… Tant pis ? Ca faisait mal tout de même. Kyô monta dans sa voiture, mis le contacte et roula vers chez lui…

_Tilibilipeuuh Tilililibiliiiipeuuuh_

Foutu portaaable ! Il tendit la main a son côté, l'attrapant, se mangeant au passage le petit sapin parfumé.

ALLO ?

Kyô ? Je dérange ?

Nan … -- … Kestuveux Die ? La lueur d'espoir refit apparition dans l'œil droit de Kyô tendit que l'autre surveillait un feu.

Bah heu…

Accouche ! Sous l'énervement il brûla le feu.4

Mais…

Mais QUOI ?

J'ai un truc à dire… Laisse moi en placer une !

Ouais… uu

Tu veux bien aller me chercher ma veste au pressiiiing ?

Hein ! oo T'as craqué !

Nan mais… J'suis occupé la… Et il me la faut…

Mouais…

Teplé mon choupinou !

Oui, d'accord. Kyô rougissait légèrement. J'ai rien a faire de toute façon, a plus mon Die.

Merci ! Bisous !

_Crick…Tuup…Tuup…Tuup…_

Kyô fixait d'un air las le petit sapin parfumé qui se balançait à son rétroviseur d'un air monotone. Il jeta la veste de Die sur la banquette arrière et mis le contacte…

_Ding…Dong…_

…

Rien.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding…._

Voui ? Die ouvrit la porte, ses cheveux en bataille et les yeux hagards.

…

Kewa ? oo Die cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ha Kyô ! Il lui arracha la veste des mains. Excuse moi mais bon… J'suis occupé la… J'suis sûr que tu comprends…

… Aie 5 est la ?

Oui…Je savais que tu comprendrais… A plus !

_Clac !_

La porte se referma au nez de Kyô sur un gloussement de Die. Le petit blond regagna son véhicule, la mine abattue. Il s'assit, attendant un moment, hésitant a mettre le contacte quand…

_Tilibi…_

QUOI ENCORE ?

Kyô décrocha.

Kyô ?

NAN SON CHIHUAHUA !

…

Désolé Totchi…Kyô suppliait presque, il ne voulait pas faire payer les autres de son mal-être.

Ok…Ok…

Kestuvoulais ? 6

Heu bah… Passe à la maison, j'ai b'soin de toi.

Ok… Une lueur d'espoir apparut de nouveau dans l'œil droit de Kyô tendit que le gauche fixait le petit sapin parfumé. Il semblait d'ailleurs a Kyô que se bout de carton vert le narguait. Mais qu'est ce qu…

_Crick…Tuup…Tuup…Tuu…_ TA GUEULE !

Kyô jeta son portable sur le siège à côté de lui et rejoignit en quelques minutes l'appartement de Toshiya. Il se planta devant la porte et sonna. Personne. Le consièrge qui passait la serpillière s'arrêta à a sa hauteur au bout de trois minutes et trente-six secondes. Kyô comptait presque et sentait la douleur s'écouler en lui à chaque seconde.

Monsieur Ni chie, Ni Mur à ? 7

Nishimura.

Ha…Oui… Une lettre Pour vous de la part du locataire de _cet_ appartement.

Merci.

Kyô ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui avait tendu le concierge, et lut pendant que se dernier astiquait son carrelage.

_Kyô,_

_J'suis super occupé, tu serais un amour si tu pouvais nourrire le chat et donner de l'eau au poisson, change sa litière au besoin. Merci d'avance, chou. Bisous._

_Toshiya._

Kyô soupira , il pris la clef jointe dans l'enveloppe et ouvrit l'appartement.

J'suppose que c'est le poisson que je nourrit et que je change la litière du chat… Hum… Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses amis.

Ces mots provoquèrent un resserrement dans sa gorge, un anniversaire c'était pas bien important, mais quand même.

Il retourna dans sa voiture. Le sapin se balançait d'un air moqueur et Kyô lui adressa un mauvais sourire.

_Tilibilii…_GAAAAH !

Sous l'énervement, Kyô arracha le sapin du rétroviseur et en fit des confettis. .._bilipeuuh_

Moshi Moshi ? Tentant de se calmer, Kyô fit un petit tas de ses confettis, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Joyeux Anniversaire Kyô D'amouuuur !

Oh… Kyô se mis a trembler, une larme coula sur sa joue et un sourire magnifique se dessina sur son visage. Merci Shinya.

T'es ou ? Je suis devant chez toi avec ta surprise mais…T'es pas la

Ha ? Surprise ? ha.. Oui je suis allé faire un tour. J'essayait de revenir a la maison mais le destin s'est acharné contre moi et j'ai pas pu…

Ha… . Et les autres ?

Z'ont oublié… La vois de Kyô se troubla légèrement, ses yeux se voilèrent.

Ha…

Bon j'arrive !

A tout de suite ! Bisous

_Crick…Tuup…Tuup…Tuup…_

Kyô jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche les débris de sapin, il en ricanait presque. Enfin il pris le chemin de son appartement. Enfin il traversa le couloir et y aperçut Shinya, tentant de cacher une énorme peluche Pikachu.8

Exelleeent !

Bonjour Kyô

Elle est trop belle ! Merci Shin-San… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Je suis content… On l'installe à l'intérieur ?

Ouais !

Kyô donna ses clefs a Shinya bien que tout les Diu avaient un double de son appartement. Il pris le gros Pikachu dans ses bras, la peluche était tellement grosse que Shinya du le guider dans la pénombre de l'appartement car il ne voyait pas devant lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé et installa le Pokemon à son côté.

Ou est la télécommande du store électrique… ? Il la trouva juste a son côté, presque magique. Appuyant sur le bouton rouge, les store se relevèrent laissant apparaître des ombres qui se mouvaient autour du chanteur.

BON ANNIVERSAIRE KYÔ-CHAN !

Kyô resta cloué sur place, Kaoru, Die, Toshiya se serraient contre Shinya qui fit un clin d'œil a Kyô. Derrière eux s'amassaient les membres de deadman, dont Aie qui tripotait Die. Il y avait aussi Gaakt, Les arc-en-Ciel, Muuc, Et enfin Kagerou et plein d'autre. N'oublions pas les compagnes et compagnons de chacun. Tous cajolèrent Kyô, une musique endiablé se répandit dans tout l'appartement, Kyô sur le canapé croulait sous une montagne de cadeau et de bisous. Quand la foule se fut dissipé, Shinya vint s'asseoir entre lui et Pikachu.

Alors ? t'as cru qu'on t'avais oublié ?

Oui… J'ai eu peur…

Jamais on t'oublieras, tu comptes trop…

Merci… Kyô semblait cependant perdu, Shinya lui pris la main.

Il te manque quelque chose ?

… Mamour.

Ha… Viens avec moi dans a cuisine… Tu vas manger un truc ça ira mieux…

Mouais… Si si si !

Ok…

Kyô suivit gentiment Shinya jusque dans la cuisine. En entrant il entendit une voix familière et …

MAMOUR ! Kyô se jeta sur miyavi, couvert de farine, finissant son gâteau.

Owari 

NOTES :

1 Ouais ouais je vous passe les détails de la vie d'un sapin parfumé.

2 Private Joke, Blague personnelle, merci de respecter les droit d'auteur J'ai MON délire avec les chihuahua.

3 Les toilettes … Et cette chère Dy dirait : " avec Mana ?"

4 à ne pas expérimenté.

5 Guitariste de deadman

6 Private Joke, quand Kyô est tout câlin tout mignon, exemple quand il déclame un poème d'amour ou fait ses yeux à la chat Potté, il dit tout d'un coup attaché genre : « homamoursitusavaisaquelpoint tuesimportantdansmavie…monangemalumièrema… » Passons les détails.

7 Sachez que ceci est un clin d'œil a Dy qui n'aime pas Nishimura comme nom.

8 Par chez nous ( moi et Dy ) On a surnommé Kyô Pikachu parce qu'il est tout mignon, et blond ( pour nous il reste le petit blond ) aussi tout ce qui est mignon est qualifié de « pokemon »


End file.
